We're Together Now
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: This is my take on how Percy and Annabeth got together. Fluff. Percabeth. Oneshot.  Previous PenName, Paint Splattered Canvas


Summary: This is my own version on how Percy and Annabeth got together.

Title: We're Together Now

POV: Annabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you might recognize.

It was a few hours after the Battle of Manhattan. The gods were celebrating our triumph against Kronos. So, per usual, there was a party. They brought out that radio again. You know, the one where each person can listen to whatever they wanted without everyone else complaining? Yeah, that's the one. I danced with a lot of different people. It was so tiring! I danced with Grover, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and many more. However, the person that I wanted to dance with the most wasn't anywhere to be found.

That person is none other than Percy Jackson.

I went all over looking for him. Where was he? Last time I saw him, he was talking to Poseidon. Lord Poseidon seemed to be pretty happy with that Percy said because he was smiling wide. I wonder what Seaweed Brain told him. Oh, I seemed to have forgotten to say _why _I wanted to dance with him.

You see, ever since he saved me from Atlas almost 2 years ago, I began to have a crush on him. I guess it was a silly high school type crush. Other people had been telling me that he liked me back, too. Honestly, I found that hard to believe. Why would Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, have a crush on someone like me? I had blonde, curly hair, stormy gray eyes and a deep tan. Whereas he had jet black hair, eyes so green I get lost when I look at them, and a nice tan.

I reached a table and found Grover sitting there, alone. I decided to accompany him. "Hey, Grover," I said.

"Hey, Annabeth. Where you been?" asked Grover. Huh? What did he mean, where have I been?

"What do you mean? I've been here since the party started!" I exclaimed. "Where have _you _been?"

"I was with Percy. I was helping him with something," explained Grover. He was with Percy? Why didn't they tell me?

"What? You could've told me! I was looking for Percy all over!" I replied.

"Sorry. Percy wanted to keep it a secret. Perhaps you'll know about it later," said Grover with a secretive smile on his face. My eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. Percy was keeping something from me? I had to find him immediately. I was about to ask Grover where he was when Tyson pulled up a chair on Grover's other side.

"Hey, Annabeth!" said Tyson. I smiled back. It was always fun being with Tyson. "I'm done with the thingy, Grover!" added Tyson, facing Grover.

"Does he have it now?" asked Grover. Tyson clearly understood who 'he' was because he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"YEAH! I gave it!" replied Tyson. What was this about? I had a strange suspicion that this was all related to Percy. I was about to ask Tyson where Seaweed Brain was when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" exclaimed a very familiar voice.

"Thalia!" I said.

"Nope. It's not me!" said Thalia. Huh? I was confused now. I then realized that Thalia was _in front _of me, not behind me. Then that meant it was someone else covering my eyes.

"Nico?"

"No."

"Travis?"

"No."

"Connor?"

"No."

"I give up!" I said, defeated. Who was this? The mysterious person finally removed his hands from my eyes and it was…

Percy. The same guy I had been looking all over. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and blue Converse. Gods, he looked cute. I looked down to my own outfit. I was wearing a blue fitted shirt, a pair of knee-length shorts, and black Vans. I guess I looked okay. I turned and saw Thalia and Nico a few meters away. I waved to them and they waved back, both grinning widely. Tyson and Grover headed over to them and they left together. Probably wanted to give us some privacy.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. Percy just chuckled.

"Around. I had some stuff to do," he replied nonchalantly.

"Care to tell me?" I said, raising an eyebrow. His calm demeanor faltered a bit.

"Ah, maybe later. Right now, I need you to some with me," he said. Where was he taking me? He seemed to have read my mind because he said "I need to get something from Hephaestus first, then you need to come with me to somewhere else."

So we set off looking for the god of blacksmiths. It took us quite a while to find him since a lot of people came to the party. We had to ask some naiads and dryads. One satyr even said he saw him somewhere. Finally, we found him underneath an olive tree. I zoned out as they talked about something. Since I was bored, I decided to look around. I noticed the muses taking a break from a performance. I also saw the Stolls attempting to prank Malcolm.

I then noticed my mom talking to… POSEIDON? I was in shock. I wonder what they were talking about. It must've been serious because my mom was frowning. I looked away because she might have noticed that I was watching her. Were Percy and Hephaestus done already? I went over to Percy when I realized he was alone. Hephaestus left already.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go," said Percy, grabbing my wrist. Where was he taking me this time? Also, how did he know which way to go? Even I myself hadn't been to this side of Olympus before.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that I know will impress you," assured Percy, grinning.

Somewhere that will impress me? We'll see about that. It was kind of hard to impress me. However, if it was about architecture, then okay. We continued walking towards a place with very few people in it. I turned around to see if anyone was following us. There was none. Percy and I were completely alone.

"Where are we?" I asked as we stopped in front of a large, wooden door. It had a knocker on the center, and I didn't see any doorknobs.

"My, someone's being inquisitive," teased Percy. I stuck my tongue out in response.

"Real mature," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I retorted.

"As for your question, we are entering one of the secret rooms on Olympus," he continued. I was about to ask another question when he knocked on the door. The door went upwards revealing… the sky. Percy was about to step forward when I yanked him back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Are you _trying _to commit suicide?"

"Chillax, Annabeth!" he said, laughing. "We'll be fine!"

"What if I fall off?" I asked, fearful. His face became serious.

"If you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

As sweet as that was, I was still a little unsure, so I held his hand for reassurance. I looked at him, wondering if it was okay. He smiled at me, assuring that it was. I felt more calm now, so we stepped forward together. Once we were fully inside, I became aware of what was around me.

The room was so clear, it was as if I was standing on the middle of the sky. I looked below me and gasped out loud. Right beneath my feet was the New York City skyline. The buildings looked so tall and majestic. Since it was sunset, it looked even more beautiful. It was so breathtaking. Seaweed Brain was right. It _was _impressive.

"I wanted to show my crush this room," Percy said as he started walking towards the door. I was a little disappointed. Seaweed Brain had a crush on someone else? Whoever she was, she's lucky to have captured Percy's heart. Then something unexpected happened.

He turned around and stopped directly towards me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Wait a minute, she's already here!"

My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. Percy liked me? This wasn't happening. I felt so happy I wasn't able to speak properly.

"W-what?" I was still in the process of accepting the fact that _Percy Jackson _like me back.

"I really, really like you, Annabeth. You mean the world to me. You were the first person I saw when I talked to Aphrodite. You were the person I saw as I took a dip at the River Styx. You're the reason I turned down becoming a god. You're the one that kept me mortal. Remember two years ago, when Artemis said she knew who her lieutenant would be? I honestly thought she meant you and I was devastated. I thought you were going to join! That was why I didn't properly tell you why I didn't want you to join. Wait, did I say I like you? No, scratch that. _I love you_," said Percy, looking at me straight in the eye.

My eyes were brimming with tears as he said all that. It really was true. I just didn't believe it. I finally found my voice as I said "I love you too, Percy."

He leaned down to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I immediately felt some sort of electricity flowing in my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands found themselves in his hair. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. He then asked the question that changed both of our lives forever.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Annabeth?"

Instead of saying yes, I kissed him again. He took it as a yes and kissed me back with enthusiasm. We had to pull apart for lack of oxygen. I sighed in relief as I hugged him. I will _never _forget this moment.

"Was this what you were talking about?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked, looking confused.

"Was this the 'stuff' you had to do?" I said. He nodded his head. A few seconds later, he gasped and stepped away. "What is it?"

"I have something for you. I can't believe I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a black velvet box. He opened it and my eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful owl necklace with glittering aquamarine rhinestones encrusted on the eyes. My birthstones.

"Seaweed Brain! How did you know what my birthstone was?" I asked as he helped me put it on.

"That's a secret," he replied, winking at me. My knees buckled as he did that.

"Well, it's beautiful. I love it, but I gotta say I love you more," I remarked. He grinned wide.

"it's okay. However, you're wrong. _I love you more._" he said, poking me in the ribs. I giggled as we continued to argue over who loved who more. We kept arguing until we reached the throne room, where everyone was. Everyone grew quiet as we entered the room. All eyes were on us.

"So? How was it?" called out Grover.

It seemed everyone knew about this plan. Everyone held their breath. Instead of replying, Percy grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me in front of everyone. I kissed him back. Some cheered loudly, some groaned and handed money over to their friends. We pulled apart and Percy slid an arm around my waist.

*"Let's party, people!" yelled Nico and the party resumed.

Athena approached us, and we both bowed in respect. "I'm glad to see you happy, Annabeth." she said. "At first I didn't approve of your relationship in general. However, I think I'm beginning to change my mind. Bear in mind, Perseus. If you harm my daughter, I won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Duly noted, Lady Athena," replied Seaweed Brain, smiling a little. He was probably proud of changing my mom's mind. Athena left once she noticed Poseidon coming over.

"Well, I must congratulate both of you," he started. "On not only defeating Kronos, but also getting together"

"Um, thanks Dad," said Percy as he and I both blushed.

"I definitely approve of your relationship. According to Aphrodite, you're 'the cutest thing since Helen and Paris'" continued Poseidon.

"She said that?" I asked, momentarily finding my voice.

"Oh, yes! Now, be good for one another. If you hurt Annabeth, Percy, you and I will have a serious talk. Don't forget about what I said to you, okay?" he said, winking at Percy as he left. A lot of our friends really teased us. If our godly parents approved of our relationship, hopefully our mortal parents did too. I was 100% sure that Percy's mom will.

"Everyone seems to be in favor of me," I said smugly on the elevator ride down.

"I know. Like everyone thought I will hurt you. I will never do that!" he said, hugging me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." I said. I knew we were off to a good start.

**(A/N): Whoa! It's almost a year since I last updated! I'm so sorry! I'll update more in the summer, I think. Hahaha. Reason why? School, what else? Anyway, fun fact, this happened in real life. The guy brought the girl to the top of the hotel with a view overlooking the city and wanted her to be his last dance. Even the part wherein Percy turned around, pretended to walk away and came right back? Yeah, that was part of the story as well. I read this in a magazine and I thought to myself **_**"that's so sweet! I have to make a Percabeth oneshot about that! **_**So, there you go. It's kind of hard writing Tyson, to be honest. Hahaha. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Review, please! (though I would like it if it's NOT a flame. THANKS!)**

**Do you recognize the line [*"Let's party, people!"]? If you did, good for you! If you didn't, I got it from Step up 3D. Moose said it near the end, after they dropped off Luke and Natalie at the train station.**


End file.
